


Living

by Maladaptive_Daydreamer



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Casseroles, Drabbles, Emmet is a sweet dummy, F/M, Gen, Lucy loves him, Sentimental Emmet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maladaptive_Daydreamer/pseuds/Maladaptive_Daydreamer
Summary: Slice of life Drabbles, featuring our favorite characters.





	1. Keys and Casserole

“Emmet, c’mon, we’re gonna be late!” He fumbles with the keys, smiling while he shoves them in his pocket. They fall out. He kicks them under the couch.

“Aw man.”

Lucy walks in to find him shoulder deep under the couch. He can feel her laugh in his gut, warming his face, his schmaltzy smile stuffed against the carpet. He loves her laugh.

Suddenly the couch is gone, and he lunges forward to snatch the key, scrambling backward just as fast. Lucy drops the couch with another smile.

“Alright, now let’s go. I don’t want to have to fight Batman for the recliner.” She grabs the casserole off the table on her way out the door.

“Because you’re worried about losing?” He grunts, reaching awkwardly around the door to lock the handle, then the deadbolt. It thunks against the frame when he closes the door, keeping it from closing. He reaches back around the door to unlock it.

“Because I don’t want him whining all night when I kick him out of it.” Comes her reply. She moves him out of the way, closing the door and pulling his keys from his pocket, locking the deadbolt from the outside.

“Oh, right. Of course.” When she walks away, he follows, smiling at thoughts of His girlfriend fighting Batman for a chair.

And about how he is going to a party with Batman. And his girlfriend. His life is so cool.


	2. Rocks And Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, Rocks And Sediment
> 
> Rock+Shoe= Lucy ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you people who gave requests for works, It motivated me to keep thinking up ideas for this little project. I do intend to keep writing more, so I will keep updating as often as I can. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy

There is a rock in his shoe.

It keeps moving, under his heel, digging into his toe, every step is it’s own little hell. He can’t focus on anything else. He can’t take it off, either, he’s in public, but that’s not so much of a deterrent. He could be quick about, no one would even know he had taken his shoe off and then he would be free.

No, his hands are full, that’s why he can’t take his shoe off. One has an icecream cone in it, the other with has a hand. Lucy’s hand. He is holding her hand, and it is so soft and warm, and her hand squeezes his and it sends tingles down his spine and then the rock stabs him in the arch of his foot.

They stop in front of a display box, Lucy making a comment on something inside, and he takes a moment to tap the front of his shoe on the ground, trying to dislodge the rock. It moves, but only a little, and he switches to wriggling his foot. Almost got it…

“Emmet, what are you doing?”

He puts his foot on the ground. The rock hasn’t moved.

“Oh, nothing, just, uhhh… nothing,” He finally looks though the window, and for a second the rock is forgotten. “Is that a slinky with googly eyes and a top hat?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s supposed to be political, but honestly I just want to push it and see if the eyes stay on. Although, I think it’s my favorite so far.”

“Favorite…?” For a second, he forgets where they are, and why Lucy would have a favorite. They had decided to explore the Museum of Modern Art for their date, after their picnic on the ocean had fallen through. Something about a Tsunami warning. “Oh, yeah, yeah, it’s great, I love the… eyes.” Yes, A+, she won’t notice anything amiss.

“Uhuh,” she says, and he looks frantically for something else to draw her attention.

“Hey! Icecream! Let’s go get some of that!” 

"Emmet, we already have icecream-" 

"You can never have too much icecream! Common, I think I see a rainbow flavored!" 

 

It’s later, after their date, that Emmet takes off his boot. He shakes it, the rock is out, and Emmet stares at the tiny thing that caused him so much mild aggravation.

He thinks of when it was stuck under his toe when Lucy was talking. About when it was digging in between his small toe and his boot, and Lucy had laughed at something, her voice high and carefree. He thinks about the rock, and he thinks about Lucy.

He stares at it.

He feels weirdly like he is staring at Lucy.

 

“Hey, what’s with the pebble?” 

“Nodon’ttouchit!” Batman drops the pebble on Emmet’s otherwise clear countertop. He wants to ask, almost does, then takes one look at Emmet’s frantic face, and decides he doesn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for drabbles, I am happy to take them.


End file.
